The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse
by Ayumi43
Summary: On Hiatus.....Theres a girl ,who cant touch , that for some reason hates a prince ...why? HE cant help himself. He is starting to fall in love with her and thinks she's interesting but he doesnt know she cant touch anyone.He wants her so bad.
1. The Meeting

The Prince, The Maiden, and The

Curse

H, this is my second fanfic I dropped the last one. so please enjoy and please,please,please, go easy Note: I do not own x-men in anyway…..I wish I did though

Chapter one

It was the day of Maiden Mary's due date. she was due to have a girl.. It was a tough labor and a few days afterward the fairies came to give they're gifts. No one knew what was to be. the first fairy gave her the gift of ultimate beauty. The second gave her the gift of a harmonious voice, the third a gift of kindness, the fourth gave her the gift of courage but the fifth fairy was a total screw up so she tried t give the sleeping baby the gift of heavenly touch but instead the infant was given the gift of deadly touch.

Over the years her gift became more and more deadly. She was the sweetest child you could see but no one knew she has ever given her a hug or touch, not even her parents. Then one day her mother and father were killed in an unknown accident. She wandered the streets for days and a kind woman took her in. She grew up with that woman until she was old enough to move out( which was 16 in this time.) so she moved to her best friend's cottage, Lily, and lived with her parents.

They supported many causes of Orge rights and Elves and all unfairly treated mystical creatures. She despised a young prince named Robert Fairington III. He was called Bobby by his fans and many other people of the kingdom.

one day while she was walking from the recently opened town mall she saw a crowd rushing. She paid no mind. But then they came her way she had no where to run then a pair of hands grabbed her. She managed to dodge the wild crowd but was surprised to see who it was. It was Prince Bobby. She couldn't believe her eyes.

" what ..what are you doing here?" She asked stunned to see him up close.( and he was quite handsome)

" trying to dodge my wild and oh so large fan club. And you?" he replied

" Well I was at the mall trying to support the unfairly treated Mystical creatures of the kingdom but then my stupid classmate Penelope , who is also the president of your idiotic fanclub rushed me out in the rampaged you saved e from earlier. you jerk. "she said while walking quickly down the road.

" what did I do ?" he asked while trying to follow her down the road.

" You don't think I could have dodged that crowd. you totally ripped the sleeve of my shirt." she said while pointing to her half torn sleeve..

" oh I'm incredibly sorry. let me see." he said only seconds from her skin.

" NO!STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she quickly moved her arm away.

" Geeze what is with you?" he said to himself a tad confused .

" nothing…I…I have to go" she said while quickly dashing off .

' that girl……….is so interesting.' he thought with a smirk on his face. ' wait.. why am I just standing here ? I didn't even get her name' At the exact moment after he thought that he ran after her.

Sorry to make this short but I will update soon. promise.

Just make sure you review please?


	2. Just Give Me A Chance

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Ok so the long over due chapter has arrived. I hope you like it. and to the following I say thank you for the reviews.

Santiva Potter

(that shows you how many need to review)

chapter 2: Just Give Me A Chance

As Rogue walked off she heard someone yell in the direction the prince was. She knew it was him. She refused to turn around.

" Excuse me!" he yelled trying to get her attention. but she didn't respond so he ran faster until he caught up to where she was.

" Excuse me miss. What's your name?" she didn't respond

" Can you come home with me?" he said jokingly, but then stopped right in front of her with a charming smile that made all the girls he knew melt." and possibly can I take you out to night?"( I bet you don't know where I got that from . lol) she just looked at him with a daze and then she spoke "I am far too busy for dates. I have chores. and…" "what if I came to you afterward "He interrupted

" That's impossible." she said looking at him like he didn't know what chores were.

" why is it impossible?" he asked. This was when she got annoyed.

" because prince playboy ,unless you come to my room at night, which you probably already do with other girls, there is no way I wouldn't be too busy to go out with you. I will not." She said and added a cockiness

" Now if you would excuse me I have to get to those CHORES I was telling you about. Now good day Prince Robert" she said .

" Please call me Bobby or Prince Bobby if you wish." he said as he let her pass.

As she was walking by he repeated his earlier question , but this time with something new.

" by the way, WHAT is your name ? In our next meeting I would like to greet you accordingly and maybe have it in the sentence." he said trying not to sound pushy.

" my name ? "she asked spinning around..

" Yes" he said as he approached her quickly but cautious not to freak her out like the last incident a few moments ago.( at the end of chapter one.)

When he was in front of her he asked again in a smooth voice.

" What is your name?" she looked into his eyes and saw a totally different person , he wasn't the creep she thought he was but he was a kind person , but still very pushy. " My name is Marie Tipton but you can call me Rogue." with that she rushed off to make sure Bobby couldn't ask or say anything to stop her escape. All Bobby could do was stand there with a grin on his face , then he thought ' I have to get to know that girl , who knows maybe she'll come to my birthday party . I mean I am only turning 19 once , might as well make it a good year with the right person. I think she may be the one. Well I'm gonna find out where she lives and then it's time for round 2.' with that last though he was off.

Later in Rogue's room:

" Ahhhhh! He asked you out! Are you mad why didn't you accept. Just think you and a royal getting it on after a walk in the moonlit forest. Isn't it romantic. That could have been you!" Lily screamed with joy as she jumped from a chair by the window and walked to the bed her friend was sitting on and sat next to her. Rogue fell back onto the bed in frustration .

" Lily are you mad don't you remember the curse . I mean sure he is incredibly cute but I'm sure he would want to be intimate and I just cant do that for him and you know I cant do that for him. so why should I even try." she said as she got up and sat in the chair lily was just in and stared out of the window for a few moments 'I know they tried making the fairy's curse better but they only made it worse. I mean at first I would only zap them when I touched them . Now I take life forces and eventually ,if I stay in contact. I will kill them. I couldn't dare put such a person as him through that. He deserves better.' as she said that a tear started to form in the corner of her green eye. but she wiped it away before it could show. ' Ever since I saw him he caught my eye. He was planning this all along . He probably just wants me for my looks. Well I wont be like all the other girls he's probably been with . I wont give in to his charming.' then she spoke as she looked at her best friend , who at this moment was wondering what was so interesting out side.

" Is there something outside that has caught your eye or were you imagining you and your future husband again." Lily said as she gave a look that told Rogue she knew about her crush.

" I do not like him! Even if I did he wouldn't just come to my window at night trying to get me to say yes to a date.. I mean get real Lily. We were just not meant to be." Rogue said as she walked over to her bed. Before she could sit down they hear a slight tap on the window. By what Rogue just said she knew who it was .

" Speak of the playboys." she said as she stepped away from the bed. Lily ran up and opened. To her expression you can tell who it was." Oh my gosh , Marie Tipton get your behind over to this window and say hi to your guest"

" no !" said Rogue while turning to go out of the room.

" oh no you don't! get back here! " said Lily as she caught Rogue's sleeve and dragged her to the chair by the window.

" At least sit here while I see what he wants." Begged Lily as she let go and walked back to the window.

" fine but I am not talking to him!" Said Rogue as she sat in the chair and turned her head from the window.

" Hey excuse me!" whispered Bobby quite loudly.

" What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you Prince Bobby?" Said Lily in a sweet voice trying to act innocent.

" I was hoping to speak to lady Marie. Is she home?" asked bobby with a white rose in his hand along with a invitation.

" I do not think she wishes to speak with you."

" why not?" asked Bobby

" He wants to know why" Lily said trying to whisper so he wouldn't hear but he did ( it wasn't very hard because lily isn't a good whisperer)

"I don't know .er...tell him I'm asleep" she did the same back ( neither were well at whispering)

" Kind sir ,she lays resting" Lily said quickly so he wouldn't be suspicious9 if your wondering why they're talking that way it is because in this world they must greet someone , or ask to see someone this way. It shows they are gentlemen or young women . Their people say they learned it from the elves so they call it the second elven talk: the first s a totally different language)

" how is she to rest if her eyes are not close? How is she to lay if she sits next to thy kind lady" he said back ' that has to get her angry enough to say something back to me herself.'he thought devilishly. ' I've known er enogh to know how to annoy her'

" The lady rests . I am…" but Lily was cut offby him. " Tell the lady when she awakens from her false slumber that if she will allow me just one chance, to meet me out here for a stroll in a total of five minutes" he said as he walked away from the window.

" Go! now he waits for you out in the front" she said still in the elven way of speaking.

" Lily the royal is gone you can stop now." She said giggling at her friend who was now pulling out a gown for her to wear. It was gorgeous with perfect fit . it was slim but loose and trailed to the floor. it was a simple silk gown that showed the shoulders and the sleeves draped over her hands ( think of long sleeves from a kimono except skinnier and they start from a few inches under her collar bone.)and a lace trim at the rim. and to top it off her hair was draped over her shoulders. and to top the dress off she added a cape.

" now put this on and go meet him" she said as she rushed her into the dress and out the door.

" fine but I'm only doing this because you made me, and I'm not staying out all…." but Rogue was cut off by lily who said "sure" quickly and closed the door right behind Rogue as she walked out the door.

' now where is this prince playboy? I don't even know what I'm doing here 'Rogue thought to her self which only led to a mental battle between her and her conscious. .

'I don't even have the slightest crush and I know we cant be together so why am I here?' she thought to her conscious

' you're here because your curious'

' I am not'

'you are to'

' I'm not. I know what would happen if we got close. and seeing how he's a play boy…..'but she was dragged from her endless battle of the same reason by the voice of Bobby brought who brought her back to reality.

he held out a hand ,as if he were leading her to a dance floor, and he led her to a white stone path and then let go. They began to walk. After about 5 minutes of silence Bobby decided to break it.

" so…….have you ever been here before?" he asked but there was no answer .

" would you like to see something amazing?" Rogue asked back.

All Bobby did was nod. And off they went to her amazing thing which wasn't far because this was the path that she usually took to it.

ok so that was chapter 2 . I would like to say that it is my longest one yet. the next chapter will be up soon I promise. so review and i'll answer any questions you have about this chapter. JUST REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Im Alone In This Skin

The Prince , The Maiden, The Curse 

Before I start this chapter I would like to once again thank my reviewer(s) ( which basically means Santiva Potter)

* * *

Chapter 3: Our Special Place

As Rogue led Bobby to her ' Special Place' Bobby noticed how beautiful she was under the moon light. He never saw her at night but even during the day she had the beauty of an angel.. The way her skin looked at that moment was breath taking. He just wanted to stare at her forever but then he almost tripped over the tip of a bridge.

" I said watch your step . Were almost there . It is just beyond this bridge.

As they crossed a bridge that led over a dirty watered river they came to another bridge . This time they stayed on the bridge.

" here it is" Rogue said cheerfully.

The sight Bobby saw at that moment was breathtaking . They stood over a river that shimmered in the moonlight . The water was so pure it looked as if it were white. All around there was roses so it smelled heavenly there. The grass was a healthy green and the trees were white . So everywhere you looked it looked like a million lights. It might be the fireflies floating but it still seemed like the trees.

" wow" he whispered to himself .As he took one more look around he heard humming . It sounded beautiful. As if song by and angel and her harp. the humming turned into soft singing. He figured it was probably Rogue.

He slowly walked up to the railing of the bridge where she was leaning and looking to the river's perfect moon horizon. He leaned forward and just let her soft singing pull him into a daze. (a/n it sounds like 1000 words in X2

'She's tired of this world

Tired of hiding behind this mask

they're trying to teach her

how to control this "gift"

But she wants it gone

she wants to wake up and be free

She's a prisoner

Inside her skin

she's tired of being her

Stuck In that skin

So set her free

and watch her drift away

She's tired of being her

she wants to be someone else

To touch life

without feel it die

She's tired of being her

but her skin will not

permit her to

change

She's tired of being her

stuck in that skin

so set her free

and watch her drift away

Day by day

She passes through

this world

never touching a thing

A fake smile

She must always wear

So none know of her

Imprisonment'

Everything was quiet after that .He just looked up at the stars . He tried to understand her song. He had never heard it before. The song and the melody…everything just made him so…..sad. Then he heard soft sobs. He turned to see that Rogue was crying. He just wanted to hold her so she would know he would always be there for her. He decided to approach slowly. As soon as he was near her he wrapped his arms around her cloak and he was ready to be pushed away but till then he held her like they were lovers.

Just the feeling of him caressing her made her feel alive. but then she began to think ( which I might add never turns out good for her.) 'this feels so nice just to feel his warmth through his silk shirt. I just want to stay like this forever but this is the closest I will ever be to a living touch' but she was brought from a thought by a whisper only she could hear from her position beneath his mouth " I'm having a party later this week. think of it as a birthday party and I was wondering if you would attend. No need to bring a present. I would just like to see you . Please say you'll come?" she only looked up and nodded. At that moment she saw his face lean in for a kiss she couldn't move away because his scent was intoxicating.

Before long his lips were upon hers .She wanted to feel the touch of another for as long as she could remember and it was actually happening. Tears came to her eyes. She didn't want it to stop but then she noticed he was starting to choke a little. A lot actually . She bushed herself off of him quickly. As soon as she did he started to gasp for air. As soon as he got his breath back all he did was stare at her.

" wha…what just…happened?" he asked still staring in shock.

"I didn't mean to im..I .."she said standing quickly to her feet.

She ran by him but before she passed him she stopped and as tears ran from her cheeks she looked away from him and said

" Now do you see why we cant be together? Do you like me now? Knowing the fact that I cant touch or they'll die! I said I was sorry you didn't have to stare at me like I was crazy! I'm sorry! DON'T YOU GET IT! I AM TO NEVER LOVE ! NEVER…" but then she paused to make her voice sound like she wasn't crying. But it was already clear she was. Then when she was sure she could say it ,she spoke " I…didn't want anyone to get hurt on my behalf. Don't you see? I will never be able to love. I wasn't meant for …that type of life. So, if you want to love someone intimately I suggest you forget me. Please let me go. You shouldn't have to suffer what I am stuck with for the rest of my life. This is my battle , my curse , I am gonna fight this alone. Your not meant to be in the picture. Sure I might lose the battle and I goes out of control but you'll live happy so just go and forget me. Let…let me go. I'm so ..so sorry!" as she finished she rushed off . She ran and as she ran ,she felt a loneliness she had ever felt . It was greater than when her parents died .She felt a lump that was stuck in her chest.

' Alone ..there's no one to suffer with me but it suddenly felt so much better to know I am no longer a burden. But I will never feel the touch of him….'she thought as she ran..

She was always gonna be alone in that skin.

* * *

well that was chapter three.hoped you like it . Review and tell me what you thought of it. 

chapter four will be up shortly . and if you were wondering about what Boby was wearing, if you've ever seen

the movie queen of the damned , then it was what LaStat was wearing.

if you dont know it was a white shirt like what the royals wore and some pants the riders wore.

the white shirt was loose and showed his nice muscular chest and the pants were black. He had riding shoes on also.


	4. My Battle , My Curse

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Thank you for the reviews from

Ayumi28

Santiva Potter

X-men lover

Chapter 4: My battle, My curse

Rogue had just got herself to stop crying and was at the door that led to her and Lilly's room. She opened the door and she saw lily asleep in her nice comfy bed. So she decided to , too. She changed into her pajamas and went to her bed.. As she drifted to sleep she couldn't help but think about all that happened that night : what she did to Bobby and then how she ran off like that. She couldn't believe how she just yelled at him too.

' I bet he wouldn't even want to see me. But what if he comes after me…wait he wouldn't do that. but still I should have given him a kinder sorry. He didn't know. Why should he have to be the one I release my anger on. Man I wish Lily was awake , she could tell me what to do.. If only I wasn't like this. what's wrong with me! I wish I didn't have this stupid curse! Some gift this is. It was suppose to be done by fairies. Sure I have looks of an angel, voice of a goddess and the grace of a feather and all that crap but I will never get my first kiss. I will never feel the touch of the man I will one day fall in love with. I will never have kids. I wont even be able to socialize if they find out I have this gift. Lily is my only friend that knows. She chose to be my friend but she will feel how I feel….' but she drifted off to sleep and wasn't able to finish her thoughts .

The next day:

Rogue awoke with the sun shining in her face . She had to at first adjust her eyes to the light but once she got her vision cleared she noticed people were talking out side so she got out of bed and headed to the dining room where the noises were coming from in only her long pajama gown ( it had long sleeves like the dress she wore the night before it was a silk gown she saved up to buy it had a lace trimming and stopped at her knees it was a plain light blue silk gown just how she liked things : simple.) as she turned the corner to go into the dining room she heard voices talking. They sounded like the queen's voice and Lily's mom ( her dad had gone out to run a business but he sent the money to them.)they were talking in concerned voices she put her head on the door to hear better. ( the dinning room was behind a door) she listened closely so she could hear

"my son seems to be deeply depressed . he wont go out of his room he wont eat.. We don't know what happened but the maids said they overheard him talking about a girl named Marie or Rogue or something and he seemed all perky but when he came back he didn't speak a word he just when straight to his room with a sad and depressed look on his face. So I was thinking maybe if this Marie Girl could talk to hi maybe we could see what's wrong so I've come to get her. I am determined to make him better and happier. That was his father's last wish, and if that doesn't want to come alone se can bring a friend and it wont be forever so….what do you say?" The room went quiet for a moment, then she heard Mrs. Bloom said something

" I …well… if its to help the prince sure but I want my daughter to go with her. My daughter , Lily , is that girl's best friend and they wouldn't do anything without them both knowing where they were of if they were together so if Marie goes then so does Lily.

I'll have them packed in a couple of moments.." but Mrs. Bloom was cut off by the sound of Queen Alisa's refusal to her another word.

" I have that taken care of, The dressmakers will make gowns and clothes that they can keep plus I'm having their dresses for his 19th birthday made. So were all set all I need is the girls. Where are they?"

" I will go get them. I'm sure Lily is in the living room and Marie should be awake by now. Ill go get her dressed."" Mrs. Bloom said as she walked to the door.

At the sound of footsteps Rogue went running back to the room.

She was so glad she made It before Mrs. Bloom. Because at that moment Mrs. Bloom walked in. Rogue was sitting on her bed. Mrs. Bloom went to the closet and got a gown that was baby blue and was silk (it basically looked like the dress last night.. Rogue was happy to see it came with gloves they were white silk though..

Rogue asked " What's going on?" as if she didn't know.

Mrs. Bloom answered by telling her everything her and the queen discussed and she told her to get dressed because Lily and the queen were waiting in the carriage. So Rogue quickly and said her goodbyes and they were off to the castle.

When they were near Rogue could smell the same scent as she did at her now 'place of terror' . It was the scent of roses.

God how she loved that smell and the look of those flowers , the whites were her favorite. She just stared at the covered window and then she looked at Lily who was staring at the window too. She could tell she smelled it too. The queen was probably used to the smell because she paid no mind. Then all of a sudden the carriage came to a holt .Then the door opened and they were escorted to the inside of the palace. There the queen stopped n front of them and began to speak.

" I am going to show you to your room Lady Lily, and as for you Lady Marie I want you to see what's wrong with my son he seemed s happy yesterday but now…now he is different and you are to get him to open up. He needs some real friends maybe you guys can be it. Okay now just go down that hall and you will find to grand doors at the end of the hall . knock , if he doesn't answer then I want you to just walk in. I don't care if you have to follow him all day and night , make sure he is okay, and try to get him to open up about why he is so depressed . now go there are many things to do." with that her Majesty was off the opposite all to show Lily her room. While Rogue went the other way.

After what seemed like a century of walking Rogue came to the end of the hall and she knocked but there was no answer so she walked in. Thank good ness the doors were unlocked.

When she walked in she was amazed . Everything was silk, the black drapes over the huge windows, The bed which was a big circular bed was dark blue silk . and the walls were dark blue but not silk. The floor was some dark brown wood.

In the bed she saw someone laying there she had a pretty good idea of who It was too. She slowly approached the bed and she saw Bobby there asleep.

' He looks so hot'

Then she went to sit next to hi. As she sat down she felt some hands move around her waist she couldn't move.

' Oh my god! oh shit!"

well that was chapter 4 so yea .

Review please and ill update soon.


	5. The Conversation in the Bedroom

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Thank you for the reviews from

Ayumi28

Santiva Potter

X-men lover woooooohoooooo!

Note (I'm changing my user name to Ayumi43 because I think the name Ayumi is cool.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Conversation in the Bedroom 

" what am I gonna do! I know I'm not suppose to be this close to him but he looked so….so I don't know! What the hell was I thinking! I'm such an idiot! I just need to get out of his hold before…" but Rogue was cut off from her escape plans as she felt him tug on her from where he had his arms around her waist. She fell back on his bed and now he was holding her close to him.

You could hear him moan a little because of the comfortable position he was obviously in. Rogue was gonna faint if he caught her … she couldn't think about what would happen if that happened. Then he suddenly loosened his grip . She saw her chance and took it. unfortunately as she did she knocked herself off balance and they both fell which soon would make him wake. She quickly got up and headed for the door but paused then she turned around and walked back over to him. He was still moaning and groaning then he started to become conscious . She couldn't think of anything else so her first reflex led her to the closet. She ran as fast as she could and closed the door partly behind her. As soon as she did that he flicked his eyes open and jumped up very precocious .

He took a long look around the room and then was brought back to the big grand doors that led to the room as his mother came in the room.

" Oh hey. mom, did you see anyone come in here ."

" um…well there was suppose to be….never mind ..I came to tell you dinner will be served shortly so please come and join us." his mother asked as if she was begging him.

"sure mom why not. Um… before you go I have a question." he said still sitting on the floor.

" yes?"

" has anyone came to the castle lately?" he said looking around the room again.

" um…well you see I have had Lady Marie and her friend Lady Lily come and live with us for a while" she said give an innocent smile.

" WHO? I mean who?" he said calming himself down.

" Lady Marie and her friend lily , you know the girl you were talking to all the maids about. the other day. She has come to live with us for a while. Now if you would please get dressed. I will see you at the dinner table " she said as she left the room and closed the big golden doors behind her.

As soon as she did Bobby got off the floor and put his cover back on the bed and then he paused. Rogue didn't know what was gonna happen next so her breathing almost stopped. She felt she was about to fain then she saw him walk to his balcony and she felt she could breathe again. But as soon as she did she heard him speak.

" you can come out of my closet now, Rogue." he said as he leaned to the side of the balcony staring at the sunset.

Rogue was shocked but still she got up and walked out. She stood there and he turned to face her.

She was stunned when he smiled at her and held out his hand as to lead to a dance floor as he did once before. She walked slowly towards him and then she took his hand he led her to the edge of the balcony where the sun was setting and they parted their hands and watched it for a few moments until Bobby asked

" What do you mean your "curse"?"

Rogue froze at the question but decided to avoid it. and ask another question.

" why have you been locked in your room all this time? your mother was worried." she asked as she turned around. to face him. he was just staring at her but then he just walked to his closet . She decided to follow. When she got there after he had just walked in he was taking off his shirt and getting another one. She turned in embarrassment

" what are you doing?" she asked , her face still flushed.

" changing. Got a problem ? I am expected at dinner. As are you."

he said rudely. Then he turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

" You know for a girl who wont answer questions, you sure do like asking them."

"Well for a guy who's a playboy you sure do flirt a lot… oops my bad you do that because you're a playboy. My bad." Rogue said rudely back.

" lets just go to dinner okay?" He said as he rushed pass her.

She said nothing and just followed him to the dinning room, mostly because she didn't now where t was and didn't want to get lost.

As they reached a big pair of mahogany doors. Bobby pushed them open and walked in. Rogue was amazed at what she saw.

There was a long table that led to the other side of the room and there were long red drapes. the walls were all wood and there was a crystal chandelier that glowed over a black marble floor.

Bobby quickly took a seat next at the chair right next to the end of the table. Rogue sat in the chair at the very end.

During dinner Rogue was quiet. Then Lily , who was sitting across from Bobby, decided to start a conversation.

" So Prince Bobby.." Lily began

" Please ,call me Bobby" He interrupted

" So , Bobby how did my friend Rogue get you to come out."

" Let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Or even enjoyable." He said looking back down at his now empty plate.

" what did you say. your mother brought me here to help you out of your depression not pleasure you! now would you stop it . Your such a fucking playboy!" she said in a whisper back to him. His head rose back up so his eyes would face hers but these weren't his nice usual eyes they were an annoyed upset pair that made Rogue get a chill sent down her spine.

" Mother I'm going to my room !" he shouted from the other end of the table informing his mother of his leave. Then with no glance at Rogue he left the table and walked down the hall to his room. Rogue sat there for a moment and then furry took her and she rushed off after him. The queen didn't see because she was talking to everyone else. Lily was stuck sitting at the end of the table while everyone else conversed. Then a voice made her look up from her plate .

" hi I'm John. The friend of the short tempered playboy she keeps talking about. "

"Hey I'm Lily the friend of the short tempered maiden who is clearly lost. So um how do you know Bobby?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face .

" childhood friend. you" he asked with a smile that could make a girl melt in her seat..

" same here." they began a very interesting conversation after that.

Back with bobby and Rogue:

The door slams behind bobby as he walks in . A couple of moments later Rogue barges in.

"ha, you got a lot of nerves barging in here you know that!"

" And you have a lot of nerves acting the way you did. I came to help because your mother was worried not to pleasure you. your such a" but she was cut off .

" Don't you dare finish that sentence. And are you saying that because of what happened. Wait you never answer my fucking question. What do you mean you curse . Do you mean I almost choked to death because I wanted to kiss you Or maybe because you wanted to kill me. Why do you act the way you do? It .. you drive me so fucking crazy!"

" She drove me crazy too. But were best friends so you know." Lily interrupted the argument

" yeah Bobby was quite annoying when we were young too." John agreed .

" Not now Lily I don't need this. Its because of that fairy Lamelia that I have this curse!" but Rogue was interrupted by a bright glow and then who else would it be but the screw up fairy of the year! "You Rang?" Lamelia said .

" um John, take Bobby and get out of here." Lily said looking at Rogue worried.

"ok" he said seeing her concern. He grabbed Bobby and left. There were the two girls just standing there waiting for Rogue to speak Then she finally did.

" why did you come? to give me another curse! you horrible person! because of this everyone I love is gonna die if they touch me . Why? Why?"

" stop" the fairy said impatiently.

" WHY!"

" Enough!" the fairy said as she started to glow with a red glow of anger.

" For the girl that has made me so tense , who's mercy has came and went give this child obedience!" the fairy said as she flung the light at Rogue . Lily tried to save her so she jumped . There was a sudden flash and then the fairy was gone. Both boys rushed in as they heard the noise of the flash and then they saw both girls on the floor. . both not moving. Rogue was on her back with her head turning towards the door the boys barged in and her hair was covering her neck with little strands on her face. her eyes were closed and she seemed as though she wasn't breathing from far away . One of her hands were on her stomach and the other was on the floor making her arm make an "L" shape. and her hand was motionless it wasn't even fighting or attempting to move. And Lily was on her side right above Rogue both her arms in front of her .Her hands were also motionless but her eyes were open and her mouth was partly open as if getting ready to whisper to someone.

Her hair was as long as Rogue's so it was scattered in random places. It looked like a thick web of dark brown hair.. She too looked as if she weren't breathing.

Bobby rushed to Rogue's side to see If she were breathing .

He lifted her head to his lap and she rested there he put his hand under her neck to tilt her head up and he saw that her head just fell back and was like a corpse but he felt a small pulse and then he let out a small sigh of relief.

" John is Lily alive ? "

" yeah but what about Rogue?" John replied

" She's fine but barely breathing we need to get her to the infirmary. Quick!" and with that they picked the two girls off the floor and took them to the infirmary

* * *

That's chapter 5! hoped you all liked it. and was it too much to describe how they were. I think it made it a little dramatic. How bout you? review and tell me! (a/n chapter 6 is being started as we speak) 


	6. Can You See Me Now?

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Thank you for the reviews from

Ayumi28

Santiva Potter

MishaVampire

Salestia

X-men lover woooooohoooooo!

Note (I'm changing my user name to Ayumi43 because I think the name Ayumi is cool.)

Before this chapter I have a question : Do you think that it was too much too describe how they were left after the blast from the fairy? I wanted to make it dramatic a little. Was it?

* * *

Chapter 6: Can You See Me Now? 

It had been only a few moments before both boys barged into the infirmary with the girls in their arms. Bobby with Rogue and John with Lily. The witch healers were at their side immediately.

" Young prince what is wrong?" one of the healers asked.

" I have two teen girls who need medical help immediately." he said as he and  
John laid the girls on the table. The witch healers went to their job almost instantly.

The chant was a quick one but as they chanted a light began to glow around the two girls. the Healers began to chant

" Reiki Qi Kior chi Nurimaru a-pu jam-ja" said the healers. trying to make the girls conscious.

( note they were Asian)

Then in the orb of light surrounding the girls you could see Lily start to breath . Her eyes opened weakly and she turned her head to the boys and then to Rogue who showed no improvements. Then John walked up to her bed side and Lily couldn't say a word because she was too weak.

" Are you ok?" but he was pushed back by the eldest of the witch healers , Misaya .

" Please young lord leave so we may observe the ladies further." and with that said the second healer, Koki lead both boys out for a few moments.

" Are they gone ?" Misaya asked .

" yes proceed with the test" said Koki.

And with that the healer began the chant backwards.

" It seems nothing is wrong with the first one but Lady Marie is in a deep slumber. Must be the after shock of the blast. We shall let her rest for a few days . I will inform the lords. Then leave them to rest . Come with me Koki." As the two girls left Lily went back to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes a brighter light , even bright than the orb surrounding them came out of Rogues body. Then Rogue's soul came out of her body. It flashed and turned into an image of Rogue . Rogue THOUGHT it was her real body. She moved her now dim blue translucent hand in front of her face.

" wow" she said to herself.. Then she decided to see if anyone could see her . She could still walk so she tried going through a wall. If she was dead what would it hurt . She walked down the hall that led to Bobby's room . This was the third time so she would think she could remember. As she got to the door she heard a loud bang followed by some cursing. She went to the opposite wall the noise came from and walked through it . To her amazement it was just Bobby . She thought it would be two people by the sound of the noise. She saw Bobby whisper something to himself , then he slid down and just sat there for a moment before going to the restroom.

' huh?' Rogue thought to herself.

What happened between the time Rogue walked in and he walked off from Bobby's POV:

"what happened to Rogue!" Bobby said angrily as he bang his hand against the wall in frustration. He brought his forehead to the wall and leaned against it with his hand in a fist still on the wall. " why …..why couldn't ..I protect you?" he whispered to himself as he slid down the wall to his knees.

' I ..cant protect anyone. Not even father' he said as he stared at the wall for a few moments.

' I need to get some rest so I can see Rogue in the morning . And I need a bath.' he thought as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Normal POV:

The bathroom was rather large and the walls were blue just like Bobby's bedroom. The floor was black stone warble. the bathtub was in the middle of the room and there were aroma candles lit everywhere.. Bonny got undressed and was getting to get in the

already made bath. Then Rogue came in through the wall before he could get in . He turned around at the flash of the light and saw Rogue standing there.

" Rogue!" he said as he dropped his towel revealing his manhood. All Rogue could do was stare at it.

"wow." she said to herself but bobby heard her.

He looked down at his now hard member and then up at Rogue who was now just drooling and he blushed a bright crimson red.

All he could do was stand there.

" heh heh……… woops" Rogue said sheepish.

" couldn't knock. I'm sort of a soul right now.." Rogue said quietly but once again Bobby heard.

" YOU'RE A WHAT!" Bobby screamed

* * *

That's chapter 6 for. hoped you liked it . I'm gonna start chappy 7 soon so don't sweat.. REVIEWS! I NEED MORE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH! no I'm just kidding. but do review please. 


	7. Unpredictable

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Thank you for the reviews from

MishaVampire

Salestia

KourtneywithaK

Selene

X-men lover woooooohoooooo!

Before this chapter I have a question : Do you think that it was too much too describe how they were left after the blast from the fairy? I wanted to make it dramatic a little. Was it?

* * *

Chapter 7: Unpredictable 

" I'm just kidding . I'm of your imagination. muhahahhahaha." Rogue said trying to sound like a ghost

" No your not. You look just like her. I'm not crazy! " he paused and walked up to Rogue . He put his hand to her cheek but was shocked when his hand went right through her face.

" You are just my imagination. I am crazy…I got to…..I got to get some sleep."

He quickly walked through her as if she were air. He made his way to his dresser and put on boxers and a white t-shirt. ( yes they did have boxers in this world.) Rogue turned around sadly . She didn't want to fool him like this but if she truly were dead she would have to give up seeing him.

' I cant be dead. I WONT just die because of that fairy.' She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed Bobby leaving the room.

She knew he was going to see her . She HAD to get there before him . She rushed through the walls and as she passed each wall she saw Bobby getting closer. She finally made it to the room. She saw the doorknob move, and she knew who it was. She backed up in terror and was right by the bed her body was in. She then felt a strong pull come over her . Next thing she knew she blacked out.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER: 

Rogue awoke with the sun in her face. She winced at the light, for it blinded her . Soon she began to regain her vision. She slowly examined the room . She saw Lily was nowhere to be found.. She raised and saw that no one was in the room either. She got in a sitting position and began to stretch. She noticed her dressing was different . She was wearing a long white gown that stopped at her ankles. It was trimmed with gold at the long sleeves and collar. IT had puffy shoulders and a golden string rapped around her waist .

Rogue decided to go visit Bobby. As she raised from the bed to walk she fell to the floor. .

' Damn! I hadn't noticed that I've been out for long . My legs must not be used to the pressure. One more try' As she rose , she wobbled a little. Finally she got used to her legs again and began to leave the room.

* * *

Rogue was at Bobby's door getting ready to open it now , She had to prepare herself . What was she going to say to him to explain what happened.

' Ill just ignore the whole subject. '

With that she walked in his room.

At first she did not see Bobby. But then she looked out on his balcony, which she could swear was calling her. And as she walked to the edge she peered over and was happy to see what she saw. Her friend Lily and John were kissing and holding hands in front of a Fountain. they both were sitting on a beautiful stone bench. Then Rogue jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and a hot whisper in her ear.

" You have to stop sneaking in like this when I'm not around you know. But I'm glad to see your okay."

She was glad to know it was Bobby. She also noticed that he had his chin on her BARE neck. She gasped and moved away. He didn't know what was wrong.

" No! You cant touch me ! You'll be hurt!" She said shaking her head in disbelief that she just did that.

" I'm not hurt . Come here. I need to talk to you." He said as he held out his hand.

She took his hand and he led her to his bed. As they sat down Rogue look at Bobby in shock because she was touching his hand with her bare hand..

" Rogue, I know that fairy hit you with another one of her "gifted blasts" or whatever but I think that got rid of your so called curse. See look.." He leaned in slowly and pulled down a part of Rogue's dress from her shoulder. Then he kissed it lightly.

" No don't I .." but she was cut off by him kissing her. He pushed her down to a laying position on his bed. He pulled her gown off her shoulders, but left it on her arms. He kissed her collarbone, then her neck, and went back to her lips. Rogue began to pull his shirt over his head. Breaking the kiss for only a moment. She ran her hands down his smooth chest. While he on the other hand almost had her gown to where it was showing her breast. He put wet kisses all over her bare skin just above the rim of the gown. He moaned when he kissed her on her lips again. Then he broke the kiss. It seems someone was knocking on the door the whole time.They wereto caught in the moment to notice.

" See I told you . You can't harm me ... " He said while looking away in dissappointment. Then he got off of her .

" Robert! Are you in there?" Said Queen Alisa.

" Damn it! It's my mom. Um…" Bobby paused and looked at Rogue for a moment.

" I'll be in the closet." She said as she scurried to the closet.

Bobby got up and greeted his mom at the door trying to look sleepy.

" hey mom…" Bobby yawned to make it seem real.

" Didn't hear you I was asleep." He said making sure Rogue was in the closet before opening the door..

" So what did you need mom?" He said as he opened the door.

" Well dinner will be served soon so tell Marie and the others. That is all. I will leave ." said Queen Alisa as she walked out the room and to the left corridor of the palace.

" She's gone" he said as he walked up to the closet.

Rogue comes out and she walks past him .

" Where are you going ?" He sad as he grabbed her arm lightly and brings her to a corner of a wall.

" I………I have to go…" She said nervously, she was tempted to have sex with him right there but she tried to resist.

" Who said we have to go?" He said as he starts at it again but this time gets the gown above her knees . He begins to push her to the bed and lays her down. Then the thing that happened next really and truly scared them out of their wits.

" I say you have to stop!" The voice said all triumphant.

* * *

That's chapter 7. Hoped you liked it and review okay? The more you review the faster I update so DO IT! just kidding but I will update.This is just a taste of what is to come.Muhahahahahahhahahaa 


	8. Another Surprise

The Prince, The Maiden, The Curse

Thank you for the reviews from

MishaVampire

Salestia

KourtneywithaK

Selene

X-men lover woooooohoooooo!

* * *

Chapter 8: Another Surprise 

Rogue and Bobby both looked shocked to see who had walked in. It was John and Lily.

"Bobby could you at least wait until she was here for a month before getting her in bed."

" You Rogue, now you know…WAIT !WHY ARE YOU IN BED! WHAT ABOUT YOUR CURSE! GET OFF HER QUICK!"

" It's gone …..I uh we.." but Rogue was cut off by Bobby.

" We have to go to dinner I'll meet you three down there …..okay?"

he finished referring to Rogue on the last part.

" Yeah…sure …." she said as she got up and fixed her gown. She walked over to Lily and John . They all began to walk over to the door when Rogue saw Bobby walking to his closet . To her he looked disappointed. He saw the look she was giving and nodded to tell her he was okay.

She understood what he was saying and walked out.

at dinner,

Rogue sat quietly at the table just listening to her friend Lily talk about all the things she saw at the castle. John sat and listened to Lily too, but Rogue could see he was really just staring at her in amazement. A couple of moments after Lily finally finished her long ass quarter story Rogue saw Bobby walk in. He looked as if nothing had happened. Just calm and conserved . He sat next to Rogue and began a conversation with bobby.

" So Bobby where were you and Lily ? I didn't see you all afternoon." Bobby asked with a curious look on his face.

"talking." John said casually " what about you and Rogue ? How did you get into that predicament?" he said back cockily

" uh…talking" Bobby said

" Lily….I'm not really hungry." Rogue interrupted.

" me neither …how bout we go walk around the castle for a while." Lily agreed.

" If you would excuse us your majesty were not feeling hungry." Rogue said to Bobby and the queen. Then both walked out of the room.

" Pig" Rogue said as she passed Bobby quietly

"What did i do!" Bobby and John both said in unison.

* * *

The next morning: 

Rogue awoke with the sun in her eyes. She really must learn to close the fucken blnds.She noticed she was back in her temporary room. The walls were a violet. The sheets were a baby blue and it was draped by baby blue veil like material. the floor are brown hardwood . Roue was wearing a normal night gown the was only to her knees.

She decided to get soe breakfast .so she got up and headed for the door. She opened it and there was bobby getting ready to knock.

" um ...can i help you Bobby ?" Rogue said nervously.

Before she knew it Bobby had came in and closed the door and had Roue in a deep romantic kiss , slowly pushing her to the bed and then pushing her to a laying positon with him on top.

* * *

That was chapter eight. I am currently puting this story on hold but dont worry because tis story has like 3 chapters left so like yeah. Ill answer any questions you have so just email me., and check out my new story.I 'll publish the story shortly.

I know it is short but I was rushing so please don't hate me okay? I will update as soon as possible. Things have been hectic so like…..yeah . bye 'til next chapter!


End file.
